exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Critias
"Letting humans have the right to decide ? Do those humans you so cherish give political rights to their dogs ? Contemptible." - Critias, to Ceamagus. Critias is the last King of the Atlantean and the first of the Tragoedians. Story The Final King Critias was once a king in Atlantis, one of the most glorious, and under his rule, Atlantis expanded beyond all limits. This, however, eventually caused Critias's downfall ; as he attempted to enslave the Lunarean people, they retaliated by sending SIN to devastate Atlantis, causing the death of all Atlanteans. Critias, however, was saved by Fortuna who granted her powers as a Divine Servant, in exchange for helping her defeat Praeter. Alongside his twelve most trusted generals, the Knights of the Round, Critias defeated Praeter, before being put to sleep for a long time. Awaking from Slumber In fact, Critias was biding his time, regenerating his body. When he emerged, he discovered that his newborn daughter Ceamagus had already emerged twenty-four years later. He celebrated their reunion, but was quite displeased to see that she acknowledged humans to be worthy of respect. He then bid his time for a few day, finally regenerating his fleshly hide. As he did, he confronted Ceamagus again, crowning her 'Queen of all Humans' as a mocking title, and dared her to defeat SIN by herself. Ceamagus, however, did, through her union with other humans and humility as well as sense of sacrifice. Critias, sensing Ceamagus's prowess and bravery, accepted her victory, then left, planning his next move. Appearance Critias is a tall, regal individual with long turquoise hair and similarly-colored eyes dressed in elegant purple, white, gold and turquoise, the colors of the crown in Atlantean culture. His expression usually shows slight disdain. Personality Critias is the pinnacle of Atlantean culture in both best and worst aspects. He is noble, chivalrous and extremely protective of his people and especially his family, and possesses stone-hard principles and stalwart determination. He is also extremely intelligent, analytic and logical, always acting in what appears to him as the best possible path. He is however also extremely arrogant, dismissing all non-Atlantean races as inferior and seeking to conquer and enslave them. Persuaded that he holds the absolute truth, he denies others the right to an opinion, and his ruthless ambition causes him to sometimes neglect others' free will. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: As all Knights of the Round do, he represents the pinnacle of physical prowess, successfully crushing a conceptual entity with physical power. * Water Mastery: Critias is extremely talented at manipulating Water and can control entire oceans by thought alone. * Technological Expertise: Like all Atlanteans, Critias is an expert at creating, understanding and using Technology. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Critias of Leo, he possesses transcending abilities. (artificially boosted by Atlantean technology), and the native probability-warping abilities of a Tragoedia. His Advent is yet unknown, but was hinted to be S-Rank. Storylines * From Waters Reborn features him opposing Ceamagus. Trivia * He is named after Plato's titular manuscript. * His age upon death, 795, is extremely young by Atlantean standards, and would approximately correspond in human years to a twenty years-old king. Category:Character Category:Atlantean Category:Divine Servant Category:Constiel